Trouble
by winxfan16
Summary: what do you get when you have Riven, Darcy, Musa and Bloom? trouble! RivenxMusa, RivenxDarcy, RivenxBloom. NOTICE! UP FOR ANYONE TO TAKE!
1. Chapter 1

!

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." Riven beat his head with one hand while steering his levabike in the other. He was driving at top speed to Cloud Tower. "You just had to fall for her, didn't you? The whole point of that tough guy act was so you wouldn't get attached to anybody! Well, not only did you get attached to one girl, but you had to get yourself attached to three! Idiot!" By this time Riven had reached Cloud Tower and was about two feet away from the door that led to one of the three girls he was attached to.

"Riven thank goodness you're here!"

"Ok, whats up? You calling me at 3 in the morning waking me up and demanding that I come see you is beyond not typical." _Oh great now I sound like prince boy. My day just gets better and better. NOT!_

"What? A girl can't miss her guy?"

"A girl, yes. You, not so much."

"Aww Riv, I'm wounded."

"And I care because…"

"Because she can spell you into oblivion, hero"

"Who asked you, Icy?"

"Watch it, hero, you may be Darcy's boyfriend but I will still blast you into oblivion if you disrespect me."

"Icy, let me make one thing perfectly clear, lay one finger on him, use him for any kind of spell practice, and I will personally make sure you get blasted into another dimension, got it?"

"Ooh, Darcy has a crush."

"Shut it Stormy. Or I'll shut it for you!"

"Much as I truly do love watching this three way witch fight –and my bet is on Darcy- what did you call me here for?"

"Yeah, Darc, what did you call him here for?" Icy said with a smirk. It was the kind of smirk that practically screamed spell me.

"Dark Slap."

"Ugh! I can't see a thing. Darcy, you're done for!"

"Why, cause I did this? Poser Hex!" Darcy said which caused Icy to be frozen in mid air.

"You're gonna pay for that Darcy. Stormy, get over here NOW!"

"Yeah, Darc, what did you call him here for?" Icy said with a smirk. It was the kind of smirk that practically screamed spell me.

"Dark Slap."

"Ugh! I can't see a thing. Darcy, you're done for!"

"Why, cause I did this? Poser Hex!" Darcy said which caused Icy to be frozen in mid air.

"You're gonna pay for that Darcy. Stormy, get over here NOW!"

"Stormy, unless you wanna end up like Icy, I suggest you stay put."

"Ugh! I'm so tired of you two ordering me around! Psycho Clone!" Stormy sent a psycho clone straight at Darcy, who managed to deflect it. Riven started to sneak out the room and had almost reached the door when Icy caught sight of him.

"Darc, if Riven loves you so much, then why is he trying to sneak out the room? As Icy said this, Riven ran and got right beside Darcy.

"What are you talking about Icy? He's right beside me!"

"Icy, maybe you should get your eyes checked, I'm right beside Darcy. Now, Much as I enjoy seeing Icy and Stormy get their buts handed to them, could you please tell me why I'm here?"

"Sure, one sec.' Darcy said and then snapped her fingers which caused icy to fall to the floor, unfrozen from the poser hex, and Stormy's psycho clone to vanish. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Riven and I have stuff to talk about." And with that Darcy teleported her and Riven to a secret room at Cloud Tower only she and Riven knew about.

"Ok now will you please tell me why I'm here at 3 am." Riven said as they got to the secret room.

"Sure, one sec. Since Icy and Stormy are goofs, make this room eavesdrop proof."

"Nice spell work, now why am I here?"

"Well, how do I put this, Riven, I think I'm…"

woke up this morning, I am so lazy I'm late again

"Hold on a sec Darc, I gotta take this. What?"

"Hey Riv."

"Who is this?"

"Look at your caller I.D. genius."

Riven checked his caller I.D."Oh, hi Bloom. What's up?" _great I sound even more like prince boy._

"Riven, who is it?" this came from Darcy.

"Riven, who is that?" this came from Bloom

"Uh, no one, listen Bloom can I call you back later?"

"I guess, but don't wait too long." Bloom said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Ok, bye"

"Ciao"

"Now, were you trying to say Darc?"

Riven i, i think i'm pregnant."

Riven almost fainted, then seemed to recover "WHAT!" he practically screamed

"And i think you're the dad"

"And i repeat WHAT!"

"Rember that one other time we came down here?"

"Yeah"

"And do you remember what we did?"

"We talked and..." then it hit Riven like an ice coffin(it's a long story one for another time)

"Ooh" Riven said

"Yeah."

"Do Icy and Stormy know?"

"No!"

"Ok, sorry i asked. Wait, why do you think you're pregnant?"

"I took a test and it was positive, then i took two more with the same results"

"Ok, but why do you think i'm the father"

"You're the only one who could be the dad"

"You mean..."

"Yeah, you were my first"

"Oh"

"Yeah i called you here to tell you and to ask you if you could swing me a huge favor"

"Which would be..."

"You're friends with those pixie losers, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Listen i need you to get their school nurse, Ophelia, to set up an ultrasound for me."

"Why can't you just use a spell on her and make her give you one?"

"Because of their stupid barrier"

"Oh. So i'm guessing you want me to set this up as soon as I can?"

"Bingo, oh and one other thing"

"What?"

"I want you there with me at the ultrasound, and if Icy and Stormy find out, you better figure out a way to disappear fast."

"To escape them or you?"

"Them. If they find out, i'm gonna have to escape too."

"Ok"

"Ok what?'

"Ok, i'll set up the ultrasound, be there, and i'll make sure Icy and Stormy don't find out."

"Thanxs"

"So, since you obviously can't stay here..."

"Why not?"

"Because chances are your sisters will know something's up immediatley and use a truth spell on you the minute they see you. I mean one look at you and i could tell something was wrong. it won't take them long to truth spell you."

"Good point, but where am i gonna stay then?"

"I was thinking my room"

"Wont your squad know something's up?"

"Not if you spell them."

"Ok, but what spell?"

"One that won't let them remember that you came to Red Fountain and spent the night in my room."

"Ok, but where would you sleep?"

"I was thinking my bed"

"Where would i sleep?" "

"I was thinking my bed"

"ARE YOU INSANE! You already got me pregnant!"

"Exactly my point. If you're already pregnant, then you can't get pregnant again. And besides, i had no intentions of doing anything but sleeping with you. And i mean that in the non sexual way"

"Ok, but how are we gonna get there?"

"My levabike."

"Won't that alert all of C.T.?"

"Not if you use a silence spell."

"Alright, that could work. Should i teleport us there?"

"Where?"

"The levabike!"

"Oh, yeah."

"K, just hold on to me." and with that, Darcy teleported them to the levabike.

"Hop on."

"1 sec. Silencus, bikus. Now we can go."

"good." riven said as he handed Darcy a helmet then got onto the bike after putting Darcy on it. "Hold on tight."

"Well i ain't holdin on loose."

I've had enough of rainy days, just say you're sorry it's too late. "One sec Darc. Let me take this. What"

"Hey riven."

"Uh, who is this?"

"Check your caller I.D."

Riven looked at his caller I.D. " Oh, hi Musa. Listen, can I call you back?" Riven asked as he started to walk away from the levabike.

"Riven, I really need to see you."

"Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"At 3 am?"

"It's a long story. Look, how bout I come see you tomorrow?"

"Riven, this is important. I need to see you, Now!"

"Ok, give me about an hour and I'll meet you at the quad at Alfea."

"Why an hour? It only takes fifteen minutes to get from Red Fountain to Alfea."

"Musa look, it's' … Riven looked at Darcy who was staring at him with a look that said what's the holdup? 'Complicated. Just meet me at the quad at Alfea in an hour okay?"

"Okay, but Hurry." Musa said with a hint of urgency.

"I will. Bye." Riven said as he headed back towards Darcy and his Levabike.

"Bye." Musa said and then hung up.

"Riven, who was that?" Darcy asked as Riven hung up.

"Nobody, listen, I'm gonna drop you off at my room. I need to run a quick errand, then I'll be back."

"Does this errand have anything to do with that phone call you just got?"

"Sorta, look, I'll explain once I get back from running the errand, k?"

"K"

"Now' Riven said as he put his helmet on and got on the levabike , starting it up ' you ready to go?"

"I've been ready." Darcy said with a hint of annoyance

"Ok, sorry. Hold on tight."

"I am. Go."

"Fine" Riven said, and with that they drove to Red Fountain.

30 minutes later…

"Ok, we're here. Be quiet." Riven whispered as he and Darcy arrived at his dorm.

"I will be, just let me in."

"Alright, give me a sec and… presto." Riven said as he opened his dorm door. "Now would be a good time to cast that spell."

"I'm on it. Memorous Blockous."

"Did you just block out the part about you being here, or did you block their entire memory of tonight?"

"Sorry." Darcy said as she waved her hand, causing only the memory of her being there to be erased.

"Welcome to my room." Riven said as he opened the door to the room he and Timmy shared. "You can go ahead and get some sleep. I just gotta run that errand and I'll be right back."

"K. See you then."

"K. Bye." Riven said as he closed the door to his and Timmy's room. Then he left his dorm, went out the school and hoped on his levabike and headed to Alfea. _I wonder what's so urgent that Musa needs me to come see her now._

At Alfea…

"Musa, what are you doing up at this hour?" Bloom was watching T.V. in their dorm when she happened to notice Musa trying to slip out of her and Tecna's room.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Want some company?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna take a walk in the quad."

"Oh, ok."

"Thanxs for the offer though."

"No prob." Bloom said and went back to watching TV.

"Bloom, can I ask you a favor?" Musa asked.

"Sure."

"Don't mention my late night stroll to the others."

"K." bloom said and went back to watching TV.

"Thanxs." Musa said and then left the dorm and headed to the quad. _That was a close one._ Musa thought to herself as she arrived at the quad. _But where is Riven?_

Just the then Riven arrived at the quad on his levabike.

"Ok Muse. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Riven, I need to tell you something, something important."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Musa, I'm not gonna get mad, now what is it? You're starting to worry me."

"Riven, the thing is, my father found out about my secret, and he's ready to murder you."

"Musa, what secret?"

"Riven, I'm pregnant."

"DO WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant."

"And who, may I ask, is the father?" Riven asked, barely controlling his temper and barely keeping the anger and edge out of his voice.

"You."

"M, Me?" Riven asked incredulously, all anger and edge gone from his voice.

"Yes you."

"But how is that possible?"

"Do you remember last Saturday night?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Not really, I mean, we went to a club and danced and …. Oh."

**Flashback**

"Musa, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go Riv." Musa and Riven had been at a hot new dance club in Magix for the past hour, and now they were getting ready to leave.

"Alright then, come on. I already have the levabike ready."

"Ok, I'm coming." Musa said as she and Riven left the club and got on his levabike.

"Ready?" Riven asked.

"Ready!" and with that Musa and Riven took off toward Alfea.

Halfway there, in the forest, Riven stopped the levabike and got off.

"Riven, what's up?" Musa asked as she got of the levabike and followed him.

"Huh, uh, nothing."  
" Then why did you stop the levabike?"

Riven didn't respond, instead he turned to face Musa, and pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"Riven!" Musa started, but was cut off by Riven kissing her checks and then her neck. It took all of 5 seconds before Musa started kissing Riven back. Riven stopped kissing her long enough to ask her "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." And with that Riven and Musa resumed kissing and started taking each other's clothes off. Soon they were having sex with each other and the world around them was forgotten. Only they existed.

After spending an hour like that they got dressed, got on the levabike, and headed to Alfea.

**End Flashback**

'OH. MY. GOD."

"Yeah." Musa said.

"So how exactly did your dad find out?"

"No clue. But he said you either marry me, or he kills you, your choice."

"Lovely choice."

"Riven!"

"Musa, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I took three tests. All positive."

"Oh man. Oh Shit!"  
"What?"

"Well, I didn't exactly expect this."

"And you think I did?"

"No. This just, complicates things."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Look, have you told the girls yet?"

"NO!"

"Ok, sorry I asked."

"Sorry I blew up."

"Are you sure I'm the dad?"

"Riven!"

"What?"

"Yes, you're the only one who could be."

"Oh, so you were…"  
"A virgin, yes."

"Ok, look. It won't take the girls long to figure out somethings up."  
"No shit!"  
"Look, go back to the dorm for tonight, and try to act like nothings up. I'll call you tomorrow with a plan."

"Ok."

"I love you Musa, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Riven said pulling Musa into a hug.

"I love you too Riven."

**Authors note.**

So, what do you think? Who will Riven choose? Will Darcy and Musa find out about each other? All will be revealed in time. And please Review! They are my life blood, well that and caffeine. And the more reviews the faster I update. And if you have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them. Once I get three reviews, I'll update.

_Winxclubfan16_


	2. OHMYGOD!

Ch.2 OHMYGOD!

Riven pulled back and viewed Musa at arm's length. "Ok, go on back to your room and remember, just act natural."

"I will. Bye." And with that, Musa headed back to her dorm room.

Riven was just about to get on his levabike when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Riven."

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Who do you think idiot. It's Bloom. Can you come see me?"

"Uh, sure. Meet me in the quad at Alfea, now."

"K. Wait, now? Are you here?"

"Where?"

"Earth.' Bloom said sarcastically. 'Where do you think? Alfea obviously."

"Yes, I'm here."

"You can explain why, when I get down there. I'll see you in a minute." And with that, Bloom hung up.

"Ok. Explain." Bloom said once she arrived in the quad a minute later.

"Explain what?"

"Why you're here."

"Oh. That's a long story. But never mind that. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A, there better be an explanation later, and B, Riven, I, well I..."

"Bloom, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, the thing is Riven, I, I think I like you, maybe even love you." Bloom said and stepped right in front of him.

Riven looked at Bloom, then his face got so pale he looked like he was going to faint. "Bloom, that's not a good joke."

"I wasn't joking Riven. I was being serious. I really like you, maybe even love you."

Riven looked at Bloom's face. "You really are serious, aren't you?"

Bloom leaned in toward Riven, until her face was only an inch away from his. "Yes." She said.

"Bloom, I like you too, but what about Sky?" Riven asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

Bloom looked straight back at Riven, matching his gaze. Then she said three words Riven had only heard in his dreams. "He's not you."

That was all Riven needed to hear. "Bloom, I like you too." He said. And pulled her closer, while he inched them toward the edge of the forest.

Bloom inched her face even closer to Riven's so that their noses were touching. She looked at him dead on. With a dead serious look on her face, she said. "Prove it."

Riven met her serious expression with a serious expression of his own and said. "I will." By this time, they had reached the forest edge.

Then Riven kissed Bloom like she'd never been kissed before, pulling her close. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Bloom responded by opening her mouth, allowing Riven's tongue access to her mouth, and putting her own tongue in his mouth. Riven put his hands on Bloom's head, pulling her mouth even closer to his. Bloom put her hands on Riven's head and pulled him even closer to her. Finally, after about five minutes of kissing like that, with Riven running his hands through Bloom's hair, and Bloom running her hands through Riven's hair, they stopped kissing so they could breathe.

"Wow" Bloom said, her hands still in Riven's hair.

"Yeah," Riven replied, his hands still in her hair.

"Riven."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bloom. More than words can describe."

"I always thought you loved Musa."

"I like her and all but."

"But?"

"She's no you." Riven replied and pulled Bloom closer.

"And Sky's no you." Bloom said.

That was all Riven needed to hear. He tilted Bloom's head and kissed her mouth. Bloom kissed him back and this time she nibbled on his lip, and he granted her access to his mouth, his tongue in her mouth and vice versa. Soon they were kissing like before, each of them running their hands through the other's hair. Before long, Bloom was taking off Riven's shirt, Riven taking off Bloom's shirt, one thing led to another, which led to them having sex.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Musa hadn't left the quad when Riven got the call from Bloom and had hid behind one of columns that supported Alfea. And had heard everything and seen everything. She ran to her Dorm room after she saw them having sex, crying the whole way. Once she reached her dorm she yanked open the door and ran inside, and went to her room, slammed the door once she was in, and, after making sure Tecna was still asleep, used a spell. "Body soul and spirit of Sky rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me who calls you here, come to me and settle here." 5 seconds later, Sky was transported to right in front of Musa.

"Musa, what the hell?" were his first words.

Musa grabbed Sky's arm and dragged him out her room, out the dorm and down the hall and out to the edge of the forest. "There's something you need to see." She said, pointing to the edge of the forest.

Sky looked at where she was pointing and saw Bloom and Riven making love. Sky gasped. "Ohmygod." He said, tears gathering in his eyes.

**Authors note: **

So, what do you think, did you expect this? And yes, I know I'm evil for leaving a cliffy. But the more reviews I get, the sooner you find out what happens. Also, thanxs to all the people who reviewed my first chapter, winxclubcrazy (she saved me from writer's block!), Chibi Horsewoman, inuyasha6457 (who is the reason I wrote this story), Silver crown, and Beblessed. You guys rock! And if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to include them in your review. You can even tell me if you hate this story in your review. Just please, please, please, Review!

_Winxfan16_


	3. BFF Best Fright Fighting

Sky starred at his love with an other man, doing something she never thought of doing with her _real_ boyfriend.

He turned to look at Musa, who was shaking and had tears in her eyes. The two remained silent, just starring.

But soon, their sadness turned to anger.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled while Musa yelled, "Riven!"

Bloom and Riven looked up in shock. What were they doing here?

"Riven, what are you doing!" Musa yelled, then looked at Bloom. "You _let_ him do this? He loves me!"

"He said I'm better." Bloom spat to Musa, pulling her shirt back on.

Musa glared at her. "You think you're so perfect."

While the girls got angrier and angrier, the boys argued.

"What were you doing my my girlfriend?" Sky asked.

"She loves me." Riven said, standing up and putting his clothes on.

Sky grabbed his sword, witch he always kept with him in case of emergencies, and walked to Riven, how already had his sword ready.

They clashed swords, glaring at each other.

Riven would have stabbed Sky if Sky hadn't moved to the side. Sky froze for a second, but then got back into the fight. He and Riven clashed again, with Riven almost getting a broken and cut nose.

Sky cut Riven's leg, but it was barely anything. Riven cut Sky's arm, but wasn't enough to hurt too bad.

Now the girls were interlocked in a magic battle.

The Enchantix fairies were high in the air above the boys.

Bloom sent balls of fire to Musa, but she created a shield and fought back with mega sound.

Bloom dodged, then tackled Musa and they both dropped onto the ground.

Musa blasted Bloom off, and as soon as Musa stood, she stumbled backwards when Bloom hit her with fire.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Layla asked, running over in the white football t-shirt Nabu gave her. "Break it up!"

They backed backed away from each other, with Riven eying Sky.

"What were you fighting about?" Layla demanded.

"Nothing." Riven said, then stormed off to his bike and rode away.

"Anybody else have anything to say?" Layla asked, hands on her hips and looking over everyone

Musa looked down at her still-thin stomach and let out a sigh. "No. Bloom, Sky, just go back to whatever you're doing."

Sky gave Bloom a look, then Musa teleported him back to Red Fountain.

"I still want to know what's going on." Layla said, tapping her foot. "Did Riven get jelous of Sky dating Bloom? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"First one." Bloom whispered, then they headed back to Alfea.

They wordlessly went to bed, and of course couldn't sleep at all.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. This is a hard story to write, and winxfan16 makes it look easy. Yes, this isn't winxfan16 writing. This is winxclubcrazy. If you have any complaints about the story, I'd suggest you send you're hate mail to me, not winxfan16. Other then that, review and read more of her excellent story!**


	4. drs appointment

The next morning, Riven awoke to Darcy talking in her sleep. "No, Icy, NOO!" Riven pulled her close to him and woke her up.

"Shh, it was just a dream, a horrible dream." He said rocking Darcy back and forth.

"I know that." Darcy said as she pulled herself out of Riven's embrace.

"Darc, I set up the ultrasound appointment at Alfea."

"What time?"

"An hour from now."

"Ok, so, um, how are we gonna get me in Alfea, without being blasted?"

"I was thinking that you just keep your helmet on till we get to the nurses office."

"Riven, what is it, you seem… detached."

"Huh, oh no I'm here.

"Good, cuz I gotta get ready. And you do too."

"Ok."

An hour later, Riven and Darcy were in Nurse Offiala's office.

"So, what are you here for today Miss?"

"An ultrasound."

"Ah yes, right this way." The nurse said as she led Darcy and Riven to a room with an ultrasound machine.

"First time?" the nurse asked Darcy.

"Yeah." Darcy replied as the nurse set up the ultrasound for Darcy.

"Ok," the nurse said as she started the ultrasound on Darcy. "Let's see, everything looks great.

"That's a relief" Darcy said.

After the nurse finished the ultrasound, she sent Riven and Darcy on their way.

"Darcy, why don't you go hang out with some friends, I have some stuff I need to take care of."  
"Ok." Darcy said and then transported herself to a witch hangout in magix.

Meanwhile , Riven was going back to school for clases. He got to Red Fountain, only to be greated By a very furious looking Sky and Brandon.  
"Riven, we need to talk…."

**Ok, so I have some major apologizing to do. I am so mega sorry for not updating sooner. Ive had color guard practice and no time to write. I'm going to try to get out a chapter every other week. If I have any readers left, which I highly doubt, let me know what you thought, and feel free to let me know what you thought of my extremely long period of no updates. Im sorry for the shortness of this chapter, im gonna try and write longer ones.  
Yours,  
winxfan16**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all ,  
Just wanted to let you know that I'm writing under a new name now , Twiwriter16


End file.
